


diving women / road head

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, and a gallery showing, femslash ficathon 2018, its a cute college au but emmas a biker, theres a coffee shop, theres a group chat, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: a beginning, a middle and an end.where Gia searches for fake leather jackets, and reflects the sun that permeates her life





	diving women / road head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/gifts).



> hi!!!!!  
> I love your previous biker AU, so i kept some bits, but added my own writing style and story.   
> I apologise it is so short, its been a while since i have written anything and it just wasn't quite panning out.   
> but im just in love with this universe ive decided, riding a bike suits Emma.

It ends with a ride into the sunset, sat pillion on the motorbike that belongs to a girl who frequents a coffee shop.

In the middle is shopping for pleather jackets in low-lighting animal friendly shops, to impress the girl that frequents a coffee shop. An hour spent searching through countless jackets, to find the one with the right shape and cut, to find one in a colour that suits yellow (and most importantly pink)

It starts with Gia’s life in complete shambles. Ever since this pretty girl, turned up at the coffee shop she works at, asked for a jasmine tea and politely requested if she could put down some ‘save the earth’ fliers. (The name the girl gave for the cup, was Emma, double ‘m’)

Jake, her betrayer of a co-worker, made sure to film Gia’s face when Emma says’ thank you and goodbye, and leaves the little coffee shop. Gia’s eyes studying Emma’s body. Jake sends it to the group chat. Gia might murder him for that, until Noah sends a message that the Emma is Emma Goodall, new girl in the area, rides a motorbike and is a photographer. On her next break she hits Jake for sending the video, and his reply Is to just check the chat again. Sure enough Noah’s sent more information, ever the checked in to the Harwood County community. There’s an image attached, of a flyer. Mysterious biker Emma, has a gallery showing this coming Friday.

Jake, probably very wisely, offers to swatch shifts with Gia, so that her Friday is free.

Orion offers in the chat to accompany her. (Its laughable how quickly Noah also volunteers to accompany after Orion sends the message.)

Emma comes into the coffee shop the next day, orders a jasmine tea but with a fresh cookie. And the next day and the next. Everyone ribs Gia for the way she goes red when she hears the deep rumbling of a motorbike pulling away, every time Emma leaves.

(everyone also ribs Gia for the fact that she can barely scrape up words to say around Emma, and the fact that every time Emma comes in, she neither can manage anything more than ‘jasmine tea please’ around Gia. The boys do this in a separate group chat, made explicitly for the purpose of lovingly ribbing Gia’s normally confident abilities at conversation and the way that these skills fly out of the window at the sight of a slight girl who is weighed down by a camera and a motorcycle helmet.)

When Friday arrives, Gia is awoken not by her normal work day alarm, but by a gentle knock on her apartment door. Noah and Orion are behind it, sleepy smiles, and in each other’s sweaters. Gia refuses to acknowledge it in favour of snagging one of the coffees that Orion is offering to her and letting the guys in.

The one thing she likes about her slightly rundown apartment, is the positioning of her bedroom, angled so that the sun just peers into her room, not overpowering, but just enough to create a gorgeous glow, that works well for both selfies and her overall confidence. And once she’s out of her pyjamas and done a quick tidy up. It makes for some great pre-preparation selfies between the three of them, sent to the group chat with copious emojis.

Noah seems to be the fountain of knowledge on Emma, pulling a laptop out of his backpack, showing Gia the girls Instagram followed by her flickr. All the while Orion picks out an outfit for her and organises a coffee and lunch delivery. Just after they’ve finished lunch, all three of there phones simultaneously beep, a chime for the group chat. It’s a dumb video message from Troy, shakily filming while his hand shakes with laughter. Jake pulling out burnt cookies from the oven looking utterly disheartened.

Emma’s exhibition opens at 2pm.

They turn up, at 2.10pm.

Orion and Noah immediately, disappear, not before giving Gia a little nudge towards an Emma. Emma in a pretty pink skater dress, flute glass of sparkling wine in a hand, dusty pink blush covering her cheeks as she sees Gia.

Gia in the pleather jacket that she had picked up, dark grey letting her yellow dress pop.

The photographs are amazing. Not just flowers, but landscapes and beautiful colours. It seems weird that Emma would ride a motorbike, jarring that such a pretty delicate woman rides such a machine. That a woman so hell bent on saving the earth, flowers in her hair, handing out flyers kind of saving the earth. It’s the first thing Gia asks, when she brings herself up to Emma, after the compliments on her exhibition. The answer comes in melodic laughter, that she loved riding bikes as a kid, dirt bikes over muddy hills. Motorbike takes her off track. And then she shows Gia each photo that was taken off the beaten track. Ignores other guests in favour of Gia (who has had to silence her phone from how much the group chat has been buzzing in her pocket, probably from the pesky Orion and Noah who never seem far behind)

Eventually Emma acknowledges she needs to talk to other guests, except she acknowledges this by putting her hand in Gia’s (with a nod for consent) and continuing to tour round and answer questions from others. At some point Gia takes a small leave, to go pick them up drinks. The boys come over with a knowing smile and she gives them a glare that makes them say their goodbyes and leave.

Gia hangs around, long after everyone else is gone, after the doors to the gallery have been shut, and all the goodbyes have been said. She’s rewarded with being pushed against the wall, kisses pressed into her mouth, dragged outside by Emma, given a helmet, a few more kisses, and the feel of lip gloss tacked to the side of her throat. Hold on tight says the girl, who drinks jasmine tea and plants kisses that wreck Gia’s world. Harwood County looks great behind them, bathed in the hues of the sunset.

It really ends, when Emma pulls the bike up against a hilly meadow, telling Gia to just stay as she pulls a camera out. Ends with her photographing Gia as she rests on the motorbike, framed by the setting sun and the flowers all around her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a title so it comes from two songs on japanese breakfast's Soft Sounds from another Planet. (Diving Women musically sounds like how I envision)
> 
> also as i went to upload this, a bunch of motorcyclists all parked there bikes outside my house in preparation to start a race and it was very flukey and bizzare but fit the fic mood :D


End file.
